Maelstrom
by The Zero Dragon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy meet Dirk, another parentless child mage, in X777. The trio wanders for years, growing closer than siblings, before meeting Makarov. Stronger!Natsu Stronger!Lucy AU


**Maelstrom**

* * *

**Summary: **Natsu and Lucy meet Dirk, another parentless child mage, in X777. The trio wanders for years, growing closer than siblings, before meeting Makarov.

* * *

**Shockwave**

* * *

_**Dirk **_heard a loud noise, jolting him from his sleep. The ten year old rolled out of his bed, rubbing his eyes and shoving his bright silver hair back as he slowly headed for the door to investigate.

A scream instantly woke Dirk up the rest of the way, and he ran out of his room. His father lay dead on the floor, his throat torn open by a jagged blade, and his mother crawled away from the three men who murdered his father. Her whimpers of pain and fear were muffled by the blood pouring from her mouth. Just as her last breath left her body, she looked up and saw her baby standing there, watching her die, unable to do anything. The look in her eyes would haunt Dirk's dreams for the rest of his life.

"Hey, they've got a kid," one of the masked men grunted. "Get rid of 'im."

"What? He's just a kid," another one said. "You won't talk, will ya?"

"I said no witnesses, moron," the first one, apparently the boss, growled. "Kill the brat, or I'll kill you."

Dirk could not hear a word they said as he stared at his dead parents in shock. Tears poured from his eyes. He still could not believe it. He was alone.

One of the men stepped forward, breaking him from his grief. Dirk stepped back in fear, until he saw the bloody knife in the thug's hand.

Everything went red. Power surged in Dirk's veins as all his grief disappeared, displaced by burning rage. The farmhouse shook as sparks of magic power collected around the young boy.

The three villains could not escape. It was all they could do to stand. The building creaked and groaned as gravity's strength in the area skyrocketed, threatening to tear the home down.

The tables and chairs crumpled under their own weight, and the murderers' bones began to crack from the extreme force. Dirk screamed, his eyes glowing a startling bright blue. The air shimmered as magic power swirled around the boy. Pieces of the ceiling fell in chunks to the ground. The ground began to shake as everything, including the killers, began to swirl on the ground in front of Dirk.

With a final scream, the boy fell unconscious from the awakening of his magic power. As he lost consciousness, the magic sustaining the extreme gravitational field released. Everything that had been compacted so tightly exploded outward, destroying the home and leaving nothing to be seen.

* * *

When Dirk finally awoke, the midday sun shined its rays on the boy, warming his skin. But he remember what happened the night before. Nothing could make him feel warm inside.

Shakily, Dirk rose to his feet and looked around the devastated farmland. Pieces of his home were everywhere, and there was no trace of anyone else in sight. "Cowards must have run," Dirk mumbled. Bitter was too weak a word to describe the boy.

He sorted through the wreckage and managed to find his boots after a half hour. Though they were badly damaged, they were still suitable, but only just. He found nothing else of use in the disaster area.

Young Dirk Krone looked over the fields that were once his home. They say home is where the heart is, but Dirk's heart had been torn to shreds. He had nowhere to go now.

But his father would never forgive him if he gave up. So Dirk tightened his boots, and started walking. He did not know where he was going, but he was moving forward. And that meant something. He swore he would learn how to use the magic he felt surging within him so this would never happen to him, or anyone else, again. He knew it was childish. He knew it was unrealistic. But he would not give up.

* * *

Dirk eventually found himself in a deep forest. He had not been paying attention to where he was walking, only putting one foot in front of the other. "I'm lost," he whimpered. "And it's getting dark."

Like every child, Dirk irrationally feared the dark. Of course, now he had reason to fear. The dark brought killers. The dark brought tragedy. The dark brought horror.

But, on the other hand, the dark, in and of itself, no longer frightened him. It was what hid within the dark. "Darkness won't hurt me," Dirk whispered to himself.

Once the sun had finally vanished behind the horizon, Dirk laid down against a tree. But when he closed his eyes, his mother's eyes were all he saw.

He quickly stopped trying to rest, deciding to keep moving forward through the night. Every time he got tired and thought about sleep, the image of his dead parents reappeared and kept him awake.

Still, growing boys need sleep.

Three days later, despite every effort on his part, Dirk fell over during his forced march through the woods and slept. His dreams were nothing more than a replay of the night he lost everything.

Dirk was saved from his horrifying nightmares by someone poking his cheek.

"Are you dead or something?"

"Huh? What?" Dirk grunted, trying to see what was going on around him through his blurry vision.

"Cool, you're alive." Dirk's vision finally cleared enough to spy a rose-haired boy about his age squatting next to him. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu offered Dirk his hand to help him get up.

"My name is Dirk Krone," Dirk replied hoarsely, taking Natsu's hand cautiously.

"Why are you so deep in the woods?" Natsu asked.

"I got lost after... after something bad happened to me," Dirk said, rubbing his sore muscles.

"Oh," Natsu said. "Well beat up whatever made the bad thing happen."

"Uh, I think that I did," Dirk said, unsure about it himself. "I ended up destroying my, I mean, a building." Natsu seemed to understand something then.

"Well, I'm hungry, and you're hungry," Natsu began.

"Wait, how do you know I'm hungry?"

"I heard your stomach growling from quite a ways off. I thought it was a monster I could beat up," Natsu explained. "Anyway, I think my dad has some food ready. I can smell it."

Dirk was about to refuse, then he heard his stomach. "Um, okay, let's go."

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Dirk's arm and literally dragging him along behind him.

"I can walk on my own!" Dirk yelled, but Natsu either ignored it or did not hear Dirk in the first place.

Natsu released his new friend. "Wait here, I need to tell my dad you're here."

"Okay," Dirk muttered. They ran through the forest for quite a while, but there was no house visible through the trees. Just more trees and the face of a cliff

"Alright," Natsu said, popping his head around the the rock. "Come on. My dad wants to meet you."

Dirk followed Natsu, with great difficulty, through some thick underbrush and trees before stepping into a clearing. Dirk nearly fell on his butt as he tried to return to the safety of the woods, but Natsu stopped him, and pulled him forward.

"This is Igneel, my dad," Natsu said proudly, pointing toward the monster. Dirk's eyes were wide as he took in the terrifying sight. He thought dragons were nothing but stories. His mom said as much, but his dad always told him tales about dragons, claiming them to be historical. In fact, he had heard of Igneel in one of his father's stories. He was the Fire Dragon King, and one of the most powerful dragons alive. His power was unmatched amongst most of the dragon world, and he fought one of Zeref's most powerful demons and almost won.

"**Greetings, young one," **the great dragon bellowed, though that was likely its normal voice. **"Natsu says you are hungry. Come and eat. We shall speak after."**

"Y-yes, sir," Dirk said quickly, following Natsu to the food.

Natsu tore through the roasted meat with glee, and Dirk followed suit. He was much more hungry than he thought he was. The amount of meat was outstanding, though it was still likely little more than a snack for Igneel.

"**The spark of magic within you is strong. You experienced a violent awakening, hatchling," **Igneel stated. Dirk was about to explain everything to him, but the fire dragon spoke up first. **"Do not feel obligated to tell me of it. Nearly all violent magical awakenings are traumatic."**

"Thank you, King Igneel," Dirk said quietly.

"**Haha! So there are some humans who have not forgotten me," **Igneel said, apparently amused by this.

"My father used to tell me stories about dragons occasionally," Dirk explained. "He thought you all died out."

"**Whether the humans think us stories or not does not make us any less real. One does not need to see something for it to exist," **Igneel said sagely.

"I guess I better leave now," Dirk said after a moment.

"**And where will you go?"**

Dirk froze. Where would he go?

"**You have nowhere to go, do you, hatchling?" **Igneel asked. Dirk only nodded.

"Dad! He can stay with us, right?" Natsu yelled,

Igneel remained silent for quite a long time. The dragon stared at the sky for most of this time, but shifted to look at his son, Natsu. Then the great beast sighed, a puff of smoke shooting from his nostrils. **"He may stay. What are you called, hatchling?" **the great dragon asked.

"I am Dirk Krone."

"**Dirk Krone," **Igneel repeated. **"A strong name. It suits you well, Dirk."**

"Welcome to the family!" Natsu yelled, wrapping his arm around Dirk's shoulders. Despite everything, Dirk could not help but smile a little.

* * *

Natsu did indeed treat Dirk like his brother, and Igneel treated him like Natsu. The dragon included Dirk in Natsu's lessons. Igneel mentioned that Natsu had already learned all the spells he had to teach him, so most of Natsu's lessons consisted of Igneel insuring the young Dragon Slayer maintained proper form and learned how to grow stronger over time.

"Igneel," Dirk said.

**"Yes?"**

"I don't know how to use my magic. I did it the one time, but I don't remember how," Dirk said.

**"Have you tried?" **Igneel asked the boy, who shook his head. **"Try."**

"How?"

**"Try,"** was all Igneel said, watching the boy carefully. Natsu stopped tossing his flames around for a moment to watch his adoptive brother.

But Dirk did not know what to do. How would he approach it? The last time he used his magic, he was angry. Dirk was not angry then. After several long moments, Dirk thought back to when he used his magic. He did not do it consciously. He just did it, and everything fell. He pulled everything to the ground. Breathing in deeply, Dirk decided to try and pull everything down again.

The moment he willed it, he felt the pleasant burn of his magic within his blood and bones, and Natsu fell to the ground. Igneel bellowed in laughter as Dirk stared at Natsu for an instant before releasing his hold on the magic.

**"Now, how did you do that?" **Igneel asked.

"I, uh, I don't know," Dirk replied. "But I can do it again." He demonstrated, and Natsu fell to the ground again.

"Hey! What's the big deal!"

**"Exactly," **Igneel said. **"Your magic is a part of you. It is like a muscle. But not in your arm, or your leg. It is entirely separate. Do you know how you move your arm? Of course not. But you can do it. It is not even hard."**

"I think I get it," Dirk said. "Thank you so much, Igneel. Is there something else you can do to help me?"

**"You are welcome, hatchling," **Igneel said, bowing his colossal head slightly. **"I fear that I know little of your gravity magic. All of the Gravity Dragons, to my knowledge, died before I breathed my first flames."**

"So what do I do?" Dirk asked.

**"Train to get stronger. Use your head. There are not many humans left that practice gravity magic, and fewer that could teach it. It is a rare gift to be born with and nearly impossible to learn," **Igneel said.

"What do you mean by 'use my head?'" Dirk asked.

**"Did I say you could stop, Natsu?" **Igneel said, jolting Natsu back to spewing flames across the area in glee. **"You should not have to ask that. The humans say that once there was only one magic. For humans, this is true. Now, humans have more types of magic and spells than their ancestors dared to dream possible. Somewhere between then and now, they invented new spells and magics. Even today, mages invent new spells every single day."**

"So you're saying that I should try and figure out spells for myself?" Dirk asked. Igneel nodded.

**"You have time. Just learn to use your magic as it is. The spells will come to you," **Igneel advised. **"Just practice."**

"Yes, sir," Dirk said, releasing his magic again, carelessly.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled from the spot on the ground where he was stuck.

**"HAHAHA!"**

"Sorry," Dirk said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess the first thing I should do is learn to use my magic in a small area.

"I've had enough! Let's fight!" Natsu said, jumping toward Dirk with his fist on fire.

"AH!" Dirk screamed, running from the flaming Natsu.

"Stop running!" Natsu yelled. "I'm just gonna hit you!"

"That's why I'm running!"

**"Stand and fight, Dirk," **Igneel said, a knowing smirk on his draconic face.

Dirk looked over his shoulder at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer had flames spewing from his mouth and dripping from his arms. Any thought he had of fighting vanished.

"NOT HAPPENING! HE'LL KILL ME!"

"**Only if you don't fight," **Igneel said. **"In order to live, you have to win. In order to win, you have to fight. Fight and live!"**

"FIGHT!" Natsu shouted, leaping into the air. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The torrent of flames rocketed toward Dirk, and he knew he could not dodge it. He threw his arm out and focused his magic in his hand, hoping that it would do something. The fire swirled toward him, picking up speed. Then it was collected by the ball of gravity just above Dirk's hand. Dirk quickly threw the gravity ball away, trying to get the fire that licked at his hand away from him, and the fire went with his magic.

But before Dirk could celebrate his victory, Natsu's fire-clad fist struck his cheek and sent him flying to the ground. Dirk saw Natsu's follow through and quickly rolled to the right. He kicked Natsu away then used his magic to try and slow him down.

For several seconds, Natsu laid on the ground, struggling under his own weight, before growling and forcing himself off the ground. Every step Natsu took left a deep footprint. Dirk did not know what to do. This guy was a monster, and Dirk felt his magic beginning to slip from his exhaustion. In a last ditch effort, Dirk leapt toward Natsu and threw every bit of strength he had into a punch to his jaw.

Natsu was sent reeling and fell back on the ground. But Dirk was too tired to keep his magic up. Natsu stood back up the moment he felt light again, and jumped for Dirk. Dirk quickly dodged to the left and punched Natsu's face again. But Dirk missed Natsu's kick, which sent him to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

Natsu leaned over Dirk with a big smile on his face. "You did good! Let's fight again sometime," the Dragon Slayer said.

"No thanks," Dirk grunted out as Natsu helped him up.

"**Sparring is the best way, short of a real fight, to improve your skills in battle and your magical strength," **Igneel said. **"Pushing yourself to the absolute limit is what makes you strong. The rush of battle makes you think on your feet."**

Dirk immediately realized that Igneel was right. What he did in a desperate bid to stop Natsu's flames helped him learn to control his magic in a small area. He also learned that, somehow, his gravity magic could alter the course of and even stop fire. Of course, Dirk did not know how that worked. In that brief fight, Dirk learned something that would make him stronger, despite how quickly Natsu defeated him.

"I guess I have a lot of work to do until I can beat you, huh, Natsu?" Dirk asked, making Natsu smile widely.

"Yea! But you know what?"

"What?" Dirk asked.

"I really want to have you cast that gravity magic stuff on me when I do push ups!" Natsu yelled. "I would get so strong!"

"Um," Dirk said, not sure how to respond.

"Don't worry," Natsu said. "You'll train with me. We're brothers. I'll always be stronger, but I can't let you be weak."

"Now I have to get stronger than you, just to make you eat your words," Dirk challenged before dropping to the ground to start doing push ups.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, following Dirk's example. "You will not get stronger than me!"

"You're so on!"

Igneel stood back and watched the two small boys with an invisible smirk on his face. The dragon was glad that Natsu would still have someone after he left.

"**Whoever does less push ups cleans up after dinner," **Igneel declared, increasing the boys' already fast pace to a furious one. The dragon chuckled. Their rivalry would make them strong.

* * *

Over the next few months, Natsu and Dirk continued to battle one another with their fists, their magic, their push up count, and anything else they could think of. Igneel was surprised at how much quicker Natsu improved, just so he could beat Dirk. Half the time, Igneel was concerned their rivalry was becoming too serious and that they would resent each other, but they only grew closer.

The pair always came up with new competitions, ranging from who could run around the clearing the fastest, or who could reach the top of the cliff first, to who could hold their magic spells longer.

Igneel watched, only stepping in when either boy needed instruction, as they grew in strength and spirit. He noted how Natsu started to reflect some of Dirk's attitude, with Dirk taking on some of Natsu's less extreme mannerisms on himself.

For every step forward one made, the other matched. Every new technique one invented was eventually countered. Dirk started to develop spells with his gravity magic, learning the ins and outs of his power so he could strike at Natsu. Natsu learned how to hone his incredible power to hit harder in a small area so he could punch through Dirk's ever-strengthening defenses.

They never backed down, refusing to allow themselves to lose to each other. Their bones grew tougher, their will grew stronger, and their hearts grew larger. Dirk had found a family. He told Igneel once that, "You can't replace a lost family. I know I'll never find anyone like my mom or dad. But I have you and Natsu now. And that is more than enough."

Igneel looked over the two boys as they slept on the ground, completely wiped out from their long day of training and play. He hummed deep in his chest as he thought about the time he had spent with them. Undoubtedly, it was the best time he had ever spent in his very long life. He had given Natsu everything he had to give. But he had two more gifts for Dirk.

The powerful fire dragon slowly moved his massive head toward the silver-haired boy and lightly touched the very tip of his snout to Dirk's forehead. Igneel did not even feel the drain on his power as he cast the very same spell he cast on Natsu years ago, granting Dirk the same chance Natsu had. Igneel then snatched up a small piece of cloth with his clawed hand; a scarf, identical to Natsu's, and dropped it on Dirk's chest.

"**May my gifts to the both of you protect you wherever you may go. You will have need of them, my sons," **the dragon said quietly, making sure not to wake the boys.

He knew he would see them again. If any of the Dragon Slayers, though Igneel supposed it should be Dragon Children now, would be able to live through the coming storm, it would be his sons. Igneel allowed himself one last regretful look before he turned his back on Natsu and Dirk and launched himself into the sky on the early morning of July 7, X777, never looking back. The Fire Dragon King had never done anything harder.

* * *

"**What have you done, Igneel?" **Metalicana demanded. **"We agreed to raising one child! One Dragon Slayer! ONE!"**

"**He speaks truly, my friend," **Grandeeney said.

"**Weisslogia and Skiadrum would agree," **Metalicana said. **"You violated the agreement."**

"**I have only raised ONE Dragon Slayer!" **Igneel roared. **"Do not treat me as though I were a hatchling that escaped the nest! I took Dirk in, and nothing more! I taught him nothing of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."**

"**But you did give him the Mark," **Grandeeney said.

"**I did, after much thought," **Igneel conceded.

"**This still breaks the agreement! Only Dragon Slayers were to receive the mark! And you say he is a Gravity Mage?! You have no idea how the boy's body will react without the Mark being honed! You are a fool!" **Metalicana growled.

"**Dirk is my son, just as Natsu is! Would you have me leave him defenseless when the time comes?!" **Igneel demanded. **"If I am a fool to protect my younglings, then how much greater a fool is Weisslogia? Skiadrum? They gave their LIVES so Sting and Ryos would have a better chance!"**

"**Weisslogia and Skiadrum were sick," **Metalicana said.

"**We both know they were not deathly ill," **Igneel growled. Metalicana growled back, but Grandeeney stepped between the two dragons.

"**What is done is done. It cannot be undone," **she said.

"**Of course," **Metalicana said. His pride would not allow him to apologize to Igneel any time soon, but Grandeeney was right.

"**Everything is in their hands now," **Igneel said.

"**Will they be able to handle it?" **Grandeeney worried aloud.

"**In time," **Igneel said, nodding his head. **"Nothing stops a dragon."**

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you go! I was so pumped with this idea! I want to know what you thought about Dirk and how he interacts with Natsu so far. And how did you like the scene with the dragons?

Also, I made a Twitter account just for my Fanfiction stuff. The link is on my profile. I will be posting about my progress with the chapters, as well as asking questions and maybe even throwing in some contests. Connect with me, and know exactly why I haven't posted your next chapter yet ;P

Thanks for reading!


End file.
